other_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Creatures
Many Creatures can be encountered in Other Life: some are peaceful unless you attack them, others are monsters ready to attack anyone on sight, so be careful when exploring. Non-Aggressive Native Creatures The creatures are listed weakest to strongest (roughly), top to bottom, left to right. * Brown Rabbit * White Rabbit * Rat * Beaver * Brownie * Deer * Wood Sprite * Skunk * Raccoon * Fox * Leprechaun * Small Spider * Green Snake * Red Snake * Brown Snake * Boar * Imp * Wolf * Large Spider * Puma * Falcon * Hawk * Black Bear * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Unicorn Aggressive Native Creatures The creatures are listed weakest to strongest (roughly), top to bottom, left to right. * Male Goblin * Skeleton * Small Gargoyle * Tall Gargoyle * Medium Gargoyle * Female Goblin * Armed Skeleton * Female Orc * Armed Goblin * Hobgoblin * Male Orc * Troll * Male Ogre * Fluffy Gargoyle * Armed Female Orc * Armed Male Orc * Male Orc (Boss) * Phantom Warrior * Cyclops * Cyclops(Boss) * Feros * Fluffy Rabbit * Forest Chimeran * Mountain Chimeran Invasion-only Creatures Non-native monsters that could show up during an invasion are listed in this section (excluding invasion bosses). * Chinstrap Penguin * Feran * Black Panther * Leopard * Polar Bear * Tiger * Lion * White Tiger * Desert Chimeran * Arctic Chimeran * Yeti * Cockatrice * Rabid Phantom Fluffy Invasion Bosses The bosses are listed weakest to strongest (roughly) going top to bottom, left to right. That means that for example a boss listed in the bottom of the first column is weaker than the first boss in the top row of the second column. *'The rankings are based on a post in OL forum from 2016': here! * Fedido * Chocolate Chip * Woodeh * Mighty Meaty * Noblig * Sniff * Maned Wolf * Tiamet the Brave * Eternal Hunter * Lt Bunny Foo Foo * Scratch * Royal Stag * Thanatos * Ferdinand * Swift Fox * Flo * Zombie Troll * Baby Bear * Tiamet the Angry * Gertrude * Mama Bear * Queen Arachna * Mother Goose * Canis lupus * Bonefoot * Trool * Lochlan * Sewer Ogre * Orso * Goza * Orso Nero * Swamp Ogre * Pale Male * Goose Soldier * Old Blood Eye * Gargle * Lady Blood Eye * Monarch Stag * Papa Bear * Lake Ogre * Peggy * Ratty * Polyphemus * Bellissima * Red Devil * Ogre Ogre * Lord LNX * Orcy * Panda Man * Gen Bunny Foo Foo * Freddy * Ogre King * Arachna * Jason * Old One Eye * Gorlab * Bonehead * The Almighty Rabbitman * Shere Khan * The Fluffy One * Lupin * Mxyzptlk * Chimera * Frank N Rat * Baby Arachna * Irish Lightning * Tigon * Midnight * Orso Bianco * Ergot * Imperial Stag * Tiamet the Mighty * Chucky * Coelho * Mortimer * Enraged Goza * Udar * Liger * Gabby Goblin * Hellhound * Harcourt * Monty * Troll Night * Cyce * Giganta * Fluffy Gargle * Enola Gay Notes * Most Invasion bosses have a roll to determine stats. * Drops depend on Invasion Boss. * Rare drops depend on bosses' CL. * Bosses get a small gc boost based on their health. Category:Creatures